


Pailing Duties

by Isolato



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Multi, Oviposition, Pailing, Seadweller, i guess, i say breeding but its just eggs fam, large bulge, large dick, ovipositor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isolato/pseuds/Isolato
Summary: Seadwellers ovulate once a sweep, and it just so happens that The Diplomat and The Glamorous's ovulation comes around at the same time.





	Pailing Duties

"...I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"Nope, I'm fine!"

"Are you sure, my love?"

"I'm certain, Diplomat ~ I can handle it, I promise."

 

The Glamorous found herself in a very odd predicament, as she often did, when that time of sweep came around, in which the natural instincts of ancient and long-abandoned breeding instincts kicked in. It was her form of 'heat' called ovulation. While most seadwellers were capable of laying eggs, with her lack of bulge, she was unable to properly do so. However, her body still craved them, and she found it in the form of her second matesprite, Diplomat, who was fully capable of laying eggs.

 

It just so happened that the two of their cycles aligned in which they were able to copulate when both were ovulating; Diplomat would lay a brood into her, and both of their needs would go away. It was...convenient, if not a bit odd.

 

Glamorous was laying on her back, her matesprite, Reckless, next to her, giving her gentle kisses to the cheek and neck while Diplomat was between her legs, running gentle touches down her thighs. Her skin was so impossibly soft, and he gave her an adoring look of admiration. He had slowly pressed his bulge into her waiting nook, going slow. The curse of a fuchsia generally was a large bulge and nook that struggled to take anything; with her, she lacked a bulge, though retained a nook that had limited intake capacity.

 

Glamorous shuddered a bit as Diplomat's bulge wiggled inside of her, pressing against all those sensitive sweet spots. He always pushed her to her limits, however, this was something that was necessary, and she was grateful he did this for her.

 

"Is that alright?" Diplomat inquired, holding himself upright above her. As much as he ached to properly pail with her, he would keep his hips still, push himself to the edge, all in the name of her comfort.

 

"That's fine, my love ~" She remarked, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes. She spread her legs a bit more, squeezing Reckless's hand. "You can move, if you want..." She cooed, urging him. "Your waiting is tormenting the both of us."

 

Diplomat softly chuckled, giving her a nod and beginning to move, slowly, inside of her. His bulge had simple bumps and ridges along the bottom, which gently rubbed against her nook, sending sparks of electricity and pleasure through her. Glamorous crooned, closing her eyes and arching her back slightly. Diplomat leaned down to lightly brush a stray hair from her face as he slowly thrust into her, letting her get used to his size. He knew how hard she did or didn't like things, by now.

 

Reckless, on the other hand, was gently running his warm fingers across Glamorous's sides, making her heart jump and skip around. As she got used to the pace, she relaxed around Diplomat, and he slowly quickened his pace, until slowly but surely they were at a pace they were both comfortable with.

 

Soft, sweet moans filtered into the room as Glamorous did not restrain herself. She was in the presence of the two trolls she trusted most in this room, and she would allow herself nothing but sweet bliss. Her toes curled as Diplomat's bulge pressed deep into her, stretching her out and fulfilling the needs that she so desperately needed to fulfill. It wasn't long before she could feel herself drawing close; a curse of being with Reckless so long.

 

"Don't hold back, my dear." Diplomat urged her, dipping down to steal a kiss from her. She kissed him back sweetly, letting out a loud, careening moan into his mouth as she came. She wasn't much of a squirter, however, her nook tightened around him, urging him closer. He felt himself draw close as well, and kept thrusting into her, feeling the eggs in his abdomen start to stir, pressing against his gene bladder and urging out.

 

"I'm going to lay," He warned her, and she gave him a nod, squeezing Reckless's hand a bit harder as Diplomat rutted into her a bit, before finally moaning her name, releasing a decent amount of violet into her. However, his bulge just enlarged a bit inside her as it prepared to lay the eggs.

 

The eggs inside his gene bladder shifted and moved to the inside of his bulge. He groaned, thrusting a little bit to help them down, and they spread out his bulge from the inside out. He gave the first one a helpful push, and as it pressed into Glamorous, it spread her out even further. She let out a whining noise, squeezing Reckless's hand tighter. It felt good, but....sometiems she struggled to take it all.

 

Diplomat groaned as he pushed it in further, before it finally reached the tip of his bulge. It expanded and then pushed the egg out completely into Glamorous, an audible pop being heard even through the walls of her stomach. She let out a loud gasp, feeling it immediately dip into her unused egg collection sac. One down.

 

A second egg would join it shortly, and Diplomat pushed into her, gently touching her face with his hand and shooshing her softly. Eventually, a second egg found it's way into her with another pop, and joined the second one in the collection sac. One more to go, and they were done. Glamorous whined again, burying her face into Reckless's chest, who was holding her. The third egg was a struggle, Diplomat really having to push and guide it out, however, when it was over, an additional splurt of violet accompanied it. In the old days, this additional bit of material would help secure the eggs in the troll carrying them, however, it was mostly just to help make the whole thing feel complete.

 

"We're done, now." Diplomat told her gently, giving her a few soft paps. Glamorous gave him a sweet smile, her toes curling a bit. Her desire to be filled with eggs had been fulfilled, and while it had been a bit of a struggle, she was feeling content and blissful. She reached for him, and he complied with her demand for snuggles, pulling out of her slowly and taking the other side of her for cuddles.

 

The three of them snuggled for about an hour before Glamorous let out a small pained noise, feeling the eggs in her sac shift and ddemand of her body to be let out; a traditional happening, really. It was mostly a small discomfort, honestly; she was just terrible with anything that made mer mildly uncomfortable. The two of them shifted her to the edge of a bed, positioned over a waiting bucket, and she gripped their hands both, feeling the eggs shift out of the collection sac and back towards her nook.

 

It required a bit of a push, but each egg would stretch out her nook from the inside out in such a way that made chills run up her spine and her toes curl. She couldn't help the lewd little moans escape her; this was, admittedly, her favorite part, and as the first egg finally pushed out of her nook, she let out a low, careening moan, falling back against her two lovers.

 

"Shhh, that's it Glamorous....two more, this is your favorite part." Diplomat kissed her forehead, and Reckless kissed her cheek, urging her forward. Glamorous let out a soft moan and began pushing again, the second egg pushing it's way out. Electric shocks jumped through her body as a second egg pushed it's way out of her nook, and wehn it came out with a pop, she trembled, feeling close already.

 

"One more, my love ~ Would you like your usual?" Diplomat inquired, his fingers dipping down between her legs. She gave him a shy nod, beginning to push out the third and final egg. As she did so, Diplomat very gently began circling his fingers around her now puffy and sore nook; however, his fingers were wonderfuly cool and felt amazing to her. She moaned more, loud and needy, and as the egg pressed closer to her nook entrane, Diplomat very carefully pressed his fingers back into it, greeting the egg and gently pushing it back into her, a bit deeper.

 

Glamorous whimpered, her fingers curling into the sheets. The egg was wide, and spread her out in ways that could only be defined by her as divine. She pressed it out again, however, Diplomat would press it deeper again, and there was soon a thrusting that began to happen. The pressure that built up inside of her was tremendous, and finally, she couldn't take it, releasing again. Diplomat moved his fingers, and the egg popped out of her and into the bucket with a satisfying noise, the violet and pink inside of her rushing into the bucket. Reckless quieted her moans with a deep kiss, which she gratefully accepted, leaning into his touch.

 

"There....." Diplomat politely took care of the bucket, before crawling in bed with Glamorous, beginning to delicately pet her hair while she kissed Reckless. She pulled away to kiss him, too, before pulling them both in for cuddles, demanding Reckless's chest and Reckless's arms, snuggling between them both. It had been a long night, and she felt content, this sweep's pailing needs met until the next.


End file.
